Na Festa de Dionísio
by luazilla
Summary: Em uma madrugada, na parte ilícita do Beco Diagonal, Harry Potter se depara com seu sonho de consumo há anos: Severo Snape. E nessa noite, ele não vai ter medo de fazer tudo que sempre quis fazer e que gostaria que fosse feito com ele.ATENÇãO: SLASH LEMON


**Nome:** Na Festa de Dionísio

**Autora:** Lua Mirage

**Beta Reader:** Lara Sidney Snape Croft

**Spoilers:** U.A/Pós Hogwarts

**Shipper:** SS/HP

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Slash-Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem (Severus que lamente, Harry que agradeça aos céus!), mas sim à JK Rowling. Eu apenas me divirto com eles e não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Resumo:** Em uma madrugada, na parte ilícita do Beco Diagonal, Harry Potter se depara com seu sonho de consumo há anos: Severo Snape. E nessa noite, ele não vai ter medo de fazer tudo que sempre quis fazer e que gostaria que fosse feito com ele.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lara, por ter agüentado betar uma fic com uma shipper que ela detesta XD Te amo Larinha.

* * *

Um rapaz vestindo uma longa e escura capa andava calmamente pelas ruas baixas do Beco Diagonal, ruas conhecidas por suas noites de orgia e devassidão.

Mas essa noite em particular parecia mais pecaminosa. Pelo que soube, aquela noite era o dia do nascimento de Dionísio, ou Baco, o deus do vinho. E os freqüentadores assíduos dessas ruas não deixaram essa data em branco. A música alta e o vinho inebriavam a mente de todos, sem contar a bela dança de nove lindas garotas, que deixava qualquer homem, e até algumas mulheres, mais do que simplesmente feliz.

E era exatamente isso que o rapaz queria. Sua vida sempre fora certinha, ele sempre fora um menino bom, e tudo que recebeu foi desprezo, desconfiança. Já estava cansado de tudo isso. Agora ele iria fazer o que quisesse, mesmo que isso fosse desaprovado pelos mais velhos. Ora, que se danem, eles! Ele quer diversão, alegria, e naquela parte baixa do Beco Diagonal, conseguiu encontrar exatamente isso.

Pegou um copo de vinho e bebericou lentamente. Então viu algo que o deixou surpreso.

Do outro lado da rua, um homem andava com pressa, aparentemente irritado por estar bem ali, e naquela hora. Olhava para todos a sua volta, provavelmente com receio de encontrar alguém que o conhecesse. Ele viu o homem entrar em um beco. Sorriu. Terminou de beber seu vinho e correu até o beco. "Hoje é o dia!"

Ao chegar lá, viu que o homem já estava quase no final do caminho. É um tipo de atalho, pensou o rapaz, qualquer um pode nos ver. Mas lembrou em que rua estava, e esqueceu isso. Caminhou lentamente até o homem e, quando estava há poucos passos de distancia, ele desapareceu. Olhou ao redor, mas ele havia sumido!

Mas de repente um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo ao sentir um vulto atrás de si. Uma voz profunda e forte lhe falou ao pé do ouvindo, fazendo o rapaz tremer mais ainda, mas não de medo, e sim de excitação.

- Por que está me seguindo, fedelho?

A resposta do rapaz pegou o homem de surpresa. Não esperava que o jovem o joga-se na parede e lhe desse um beijo quente. Ora se não.

Ele agarrou os braços do garoto e o empurrou para longe.

- Está louco, pirralho? Ou bebeu esse vinho enfeitiçado e acha que sou uma garota! Vou te dar uma lição que vai fazer você ficar sóbrio logo, logo.

- _Accio varinha_! – gritou o rapaz, agarrando a varinha do homem no ar. – Acho que não, meu caro Professor Snape, hoje não estamos em aula.

O homem chamado Snape ficou petrificado. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Conhecia muito bem. Por longas noites tentava esquecê-la, mas cada vez que tentava, ela ressoava mais forte na sua mente.

- Harry…

O rapaz sorriu e tirou o capuz. Os olhos verdes faiscavam em contraste com a luz fraca do beco, e pareciam extremamente selvagens. Nada parecido com o adolescente Potter de alguns meses atrás… tão ingênuo, na opinião de Snape.

Ele avançou novamente no professor, arrancando-lhe um beijo selvagem. Snape estava realmente muito surpreso para reagir e, para falar a verdade, estava até feliz demais para interromper.

A sensação das mãos leves de Harry em seu corpo, deslizando suaves como uma pena, o faziam delirar. Era maravilhoso, fantástico! Ele apertou o garoto contra si e percebeu como seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente. O beijo estava cada vez mais quente. Severo sentia que estava chegando no momento esperado por mais de dois anos. Mas então lembrou. Harry era um homem, e ele também. E isso que estavam prestes a fazer era… abominável!

- Não! – ele esbravejou, empurrando o garoto para longe. – Você está louco, Potter! Devia sentir vergonha de si!

- Mas eu não sinto. E nem você. Eu quero você… e você também me quer. Qual o problema nisso?

- O problema é que eu não quero você. Você é um garoto! Nem para minhas alunas eu olho, imagine para você, um homem!

- Pois eu sei que você quer. Eu vi. Eu senti – respondeu Potter, lânguido.

Harry tirou o manto e caminhou lentamente até o Mestre de Poções, como um gato prestes a dar o bote em sua presa. E Severo a era. Uma presa fácil, pensou Harry, alegre.

Ele ficou a um palmo de distância de Severo e sentia a respiração sua ofegante. Era preciso esperar só mais um pouco…

Severo não resistiu. Agarrou o menino e o beijou avidamente. Em alguns instantes, estava livre de suas roupas e tirava as do garoto, sem descolar sua boca da dele. Harry, como um bom ajudante, guiou as mãos do amante ate os lugares certos para o despir.

O jovem bruxo se afastou de Severo, que lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. O rapaz apenas sorriu e ficou de costas para Severo, apoiando os braços na parede.

- Venha… quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Severo sorriu maliciosamente e foi na direção do rapaz. Abraçou sua cintura e beijo-lhe a nuca, arrancando um gemido do garoto.

- Vamos… vamos logo com isso… – disse Harry, gemendo.

Severo se posicionou e, depois de um último beijo, penetrou o garoto lentamente, lhe arrancando um grito de dor.

- Calma, Potter, relaxe… vou ser carinhoso com você.

Harry assentiu, mas achou que iria demorar um pouco para se acostumar. Mas não ligava. Estava sendo possuído por Severo Snape, o seu sonho de consumo desde o sexto ano. Era seu sonho sendo finalmente realizado.

Severo retirou seu membro e depois o introduziu, com mais força. Harry arranhou a parede, mas agora estava sentindo um leve sensação de prazer, e era aumentada por cada investida que o outro dava. Logo a dor passou, Só o que restou foi o prazer inebriante, o êxtase do momento e os arrepios do frio.

Severo também parecia hipnotizado, o menino era melhor do que pensava. Os corpos se encaixavam como se fossem moldados um para o outro. As carícias eram feitas nos pontos certos, de maneira certa. Eram feitos um para o outro.

Harry sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax muito rapidamente. Não queria isso. Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para Severo e sorrindo disse:

- Vamos, _professor_…você não quer só isso… faça o que quiser comigo, eu estou a sua disposição… faça mais – disse num tom que beirou a uma ordem.

Severo parou seu movimento e olhou pra o rapaz. Com um sorriso bem malicioso, abraçou o garoto e deslizou sua mão até o membro dele.

- Como quiser, meu _aluno_…

Harry lambeu os lábios e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Severo. Sentiu que ele não estava mais dentro de si, mas sim massageando seu membro de uma maneira que logo o faria chegar ao orgasmo.

- Não, Severo, agora não…

- Como se atreve, Potter, me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – disse o homem, acelerando a massagem. – Para você, eu sou Professor Snape, ouviu? Vou castigá-lo por esse atrevimento!

E sem cerimônias, voltou a possuir o menino, e com mais violência.

- Não, professor – um gemido. – Não seja mal comigo… – outro gemido.

- Você foi um garoto mau, Potter – sussurrou Severo, em seu ouvido. – Agora terá que merece…

O garoto riu e agarrou a cintura do homem. A cada estocada, Harry o empurrava, fazendo o membro entrar cada vez mais fundo nele. Logo não conseguiu agüentar, seu sêmen jorrou na mão de Severo e, logo em seguida, sentiu um líquido quente preenchê-lo.

O garoto virou e encarou o professor. Os olhos dele pareciam incrivelmente penetrantes, até meio alucinados. Ele ficou muito feliz com isso. Ele parecia realmente necessitar de uma transa dessas.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço e pegou sua capa. Estava sentindo muito frio agora. Se embrulhou e olhou para Severo, que continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Não vai se vestir Sev… quero dizer… Professor Snape? Vai ficar resfriado se…

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Severo o puxou e jogou na parede. Ajoelhou-se e tomou o membro do garoto. Lançou um olhar estranho, que fez Harry tremer de medo, e então o abocanhou e começou a chupá-lo avidamente.

Harry, pego se surpresa, não conseguiu reagir. Olhou Severo se servindo dele e piscou. Mas estava decidido a não ligar para nada. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada movimento excitante que Severo fazia com a língua. O homem era um mestre. Harry teve até choques de tanto prazer. Severo parecia que nunca iria parar. Cada vez mais violento.

O garoto estava ficando descontrolado, seus gemidos viraram gritos alucinados. Ele tentou valentemente se manter em pé, mas o prazer estava deixando suas pernas bambas e ele acabou deslizando pela parede, até ficar estirado no chão. Não que isso tenha atrapalhado Severo, ele simplesmente acompanhou a descida de Harry sem nem mexer um centímetro de sua boca.

- Severo! Seu maldito, bastardo, não agüento mais! Está começando a doer, sabia!

Severo sorriu, sem largar o membro de Harry. Era isso que ele queria. Maltratar o garoto. Ele sabia bem como fazer alguém delirar sem chegar ao orgasmo de fato. Harry só chegaria lá quando Severo quisesse. E ele não queria, por enquanto.

Harry puxava os próprios cabelos, gemendo, grunhindo, gritando, gemendo novamente, ou apenas xingava Severo, que continuava a deslizar sua língua pelo membro do rapaz.

- Severo, eu imploro! – disse o menino quase chorando. – Não estou mais agüentando! Pare com essa tortura! – O garoto estava perdendo os sentidos, tamanho era o prazer misturado a dor.

_Ele está ficando louco… É melhor parar por aqui. Uma pena que acabe tão rápido…_

Severo agarrou as coxas de Harry, puxando o garoto para mais perto de si. Sua língua começou a trabalhar mais avidamente, e, finalmente, Harry despejou seu líquido na boca do professor, que engoliu tudo com prazer.

Ele beijou lentamente o corpo do garoto, até chegar a sua boca. Se beijaram com desejo, Harry sentindo o próprio gosto na boca de Snape.

- Aaaah, como isso é bom! – exclamou Harry, satisfeito.

- Sabia que iria gostar, Potter… Mas não tanto assim.

Harry sorriu e deslizou suas mãos pelo cabelo de Snape. Estava molhado de suor, assim como o seu, mas mesmo assim era agradável de sentir.

- Faremos isso mais vezes, professor? – perguntou carinhosamente.

Severo o olhou, surpreso como tom tão doce de Harry.

- O que foi? Acha que eu só o queria por uma noite?

Harry riu e deslizou suas mãos pelo rosto do seu professor.

- Eu o quero há tanto tempo que parece que isso se tornou mais do que desejo…

O homem se levantou e encarou o garoto. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

- Virou o quê, então, Potter?

Harry também se levantou. Olhou para Severo e recolheu suas roupas. Um silêncio pairou sobre eles por um memento, enquanto ambos se vestiam.

Foi Harry que falou, enquanto vestia a longa capa Negra.

- Acho que eu o amo, Severo Snape.

O bruxo se virou bruscamente, não acreditando no que acabara de escutar. Mas um forte estalo o fez perder as esperanças de ter qualquer resposta aquela noite.

Harry Potter acabara de desaparatar, deixando um Severo Snape tolamente surpreso e até, em certo ponto, furioso.

Na rua, as nove musas dançavam e festejavam, junto com o povo, o Nascimento de Dionísio, o deus do vinho. E para alguns, quem sabe, até do amor.

**Continua em "O Reencontro I : Aquele que foi Traído"**

* * *

Deixem Reviews, por favor, pra autora ficar muuuuito feliz e escrever muuuuito Slash Lemon pra vcs XD

Bjus,

Lua Mirage


End file.
